


Birthday Treat

by MahouShoujoFangirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoFangirl/pseuds/MahouShoujoFangirl
Summary: Sayaka decides to give Madoka a treat for her birthday. But when that fails horrible, they go out on a birthday date instead.





	Birthday Treat

The special day had arrived at last. It was Madoka’s birthday. Sayaka was really excited. She had planned a special treat for her girlfriend. She was going to bake a cake. Sayaka had never baked a cake before, but she had seen Mami do it, so she thought she had a chance. So she went to the kitchen and got out the requirements from the fridge- cream, butter, sugar, eggs, flour, baking powder. Then, as she stood staring at the ingredients, she realized she didn’t know the first thing about baking. 

“What would Mami-san do?” she thought. “…..Aha!”

She got a big bowl, then tried- and failed- many times to break the eggs. She did get it on the tenth attempt but by that time, she had already made a mess on the kitchen counter. Then, she dumped as much of the rest of the ingredients as she could and stirred furiously, messing up the kitchen even more. Then, she put the batter in the oven. 

“See? Baking isn’t that hard” she thought to herself. “Madoka will be so happy with this. And Mami-san will be pleased that I can bake so well.”

But Sayaka left the cake in the oven for too much time. After some time, a burning smell hit Sayaka’s nostrils. 

“Oh no… the cake! I must have left it for too much time!”

She rushed to the kitchen. Sure enough, the cake was burned. 

“Oh, I can’t give this to Madoka. What do I do?”

“Sayaka-chan!” a familiar voice called. 

Madoka ran to the kitchen. 

“Is something burning?” she asked. 

“Yeah. I tried to make a cake for your birthday but…”

She pointed to the unappetizing cake in the oven. 

“Baking? But Sayaka-chan, you’ve never baked before.” said Madoka. 

“But I’ve seen Mami-san baking. I thought I could remember after seeing her.”

“Oh Sayaka-chan” Madoka giggled. “You should’ve asked Mami-san for help. But thanks for the gesture. I really appreciate it.”

Madoka’s smile melted Sayaka.

“Madokaaa, you get cuter every year” said Sayaka. She hugged her girlfriend from behind.

“I swear I could just squeeze you ~” she said. 

“Sayaka-chaaan, stop, you’re hurting mee” Madoka tried to wiggle out of Sayaka’s grip but she couldn’t stop laughing too. 

“Forget my lame baking attempt, lets go to a cafe for your birthday” said Sayaka.

The two girls went to a nearby cafe. They ordered a cheesecake- Madoka’s favourite. 

“Happy, happy birthday to my favourite girlfriend!” Sayaka blasted a party popper. 

“I’m your only girlfriend Sayaka-chan” said Madoka laughing. 

“I know. But you’re still my favourite” said Sayaka.

“Aw, all the party popper stuff has gotten into my cake” said Madoka.

“I’ll take that off. There, now let me feed you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Oh, but I insist.”

Sayaka took a piece of the cake and fed it to Madoka.

“How is it?” she asked. 

“Mmmm, its delicious” said Madoka. “Now its my turn to feed you Sayaka-chan.”

“No no, you’re the birthday girl. I should be doing the feeding.”

“But I want to feed you too, Sayaka-chan.”

Madoka insisted until Sayaka finally conceded. Madoka then fed a piece of the cake to Sayaka. The two girls fed each other until the cake was over.

“That was delicious” said Madoka. 

“Hey, Madoka, I think you have some cake on your lips” said Sayaka.

“Really? Where?” asked Madoka.

“Right here.”

Saying so, Sayaka’s lips met those of Madoka’s. 

“That was sweet” said Sayaka.

“Aw, Sayaka-chan” said Madoka blushing. 

“Aww, you look so cute when you’re blushing” said Sayaka.

“There’s some cake on your lips too, Sayaka-chan” said Madoka.

“Really? Where?”

“Right here.”

Saying so, Madoka repeated what Sayaka had done earlier. 

“That was delicious” said Madoka.

“You cheeky girl” said Sayaka laughing. 

They both kissed again. 

“Thank you Sayaka-chan” said Madoka. “This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had so far.”


End file.
